


like the shimmering stars all smiling at me

by unwindmyself



Series: 'cause there's no salvation for a bad girl [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bondage, Chains, Chastity Device, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominatrix, Exposition, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gags, Gen, Harems, Kink Negotiation, Light Kittenplay, M/M, Massage, Multi, No Sex, Pacifiers, Painplay, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Friendship, Rope Bondage, Sex Party, Subspace, Teasing, Vampire Family, Vibrators, bondage mittens, consensual voyeurism, introductions, locks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: Hope is introduced to Elektra's sex club.





	like the shimmering stars all smiling at me

**Author's Note:**

> ...and she doesn't have sex, and she walks away every time someone is about to have sex, but she learns a lot about different kinks and gets comfortable in her own body, and she makes some friends (and eventual possible sex partners) along the way. And learns what a bunny party is. And also gets a nickname.
> 
> A million kinks are all it's gonna take.

Trish surfaces half an hour before midnight, at which point Hope gapes and Jessica starts laughing.

“Overachiever,” Jessica scoffs.

Trish puts her hands on her hips. “It’s a bunny party,” she says. To wit, she’s wearing black stockings and pumps, a golden corset and panties/booty shorts, black satin wrist things, a black ribbon collar, and black ears. Cat ears, but still.

“Uh, wrong animal,” Hope says.

“Well, I’m the kitten, not the bunny,” Trish shrugs. “It’s just called a bunny party because it’s _like _that.”

“You’re the what?” Hope asks. “God, don’t tell me you’re furries. Vampires I can handle, but not furries.”

“Furries wear full suits,” Trish says. “What you mean is petplay. And it’s not like that. I don’t meow instead of talking -”

“Unless that’s what El wants,” Jessica cuts in.

“Or crawl on all fours,” Trish adds.

“Unless that’s what El wants,” Jessica repeats.

“Well, she doesn’t treat me like a cat,” Trish says, a little exasperated. “She treats me like a person who might be doing cat things. She does that with all of us on this end.”

“The subs among us,” Jessica explains to Hope. “Or subbier. She has a whole hierarchy. I’m on top, and you don’t know what you are yet, so we can wear whatever we want.”

Hope makes a face. “Like I can wear pants? And a shirt?”

“I mean, you should probably make sure they’re sexy pants and a sexy shirt,” Jessica says, sighing. “Otherwise Elektra will try to dress you up. She might try anyway, she’s particular.”

“Uh-huh,” Hope says skeptically. “And you put up with it why?” One of the first things she figured out about Jessica is that she absolutely hates bending to others.

But Jessica just shrugs and leaves room for Trish to say, “She’s fun. The group is fun. We have a good, raunchy, totally consensual time. Her club just happens to be dress-coded.”

“And so does her harem,” Jessica says. “Sort of.”

“You’ll see,” Trish says. “It’s cool, though. No pressure. You don’t even have to do anything. She just likes meeting new people. You can hang out with Foggy if you want.”

“Foggy is a… sentient puppy?” Hope suggests. “A Chow-Chow or a Malamute or something?”

This makes the others laugh. “Basically,” Jessica says.

“He’s Matt’s boyfriend and progeny,” Trish explains. “But he usually stays out of the actual kinky stuff. He gives really good aftercare.”

“Aftercare being what?” Hope asks.

Trish is visibly distressed by the question, so Jessica takes over, trying (and failing) to be polite about it. “When sane people have weird sex, it’s like the cooldown lap,” she says. “Snuggling and compliments and backrubs and shit. It’s so everyone comes down easy.”

“Oh,” Hope says. “Yeah, that sounds much better than letting a centuries-old stranger spank me with a ping-pong paddle.”

“Yeah, I’m betting Elektra has never touched a ping-pong paddle in her life,” Jessica snorts. “It’s classier than that, but it’s opt-in. We wouldn’t go if it was…”

“Dub-con,” Trish provides. “That’s the term now, isn’t it?”

“It’s _a _term,” Hope says. “Okay, fine. Let me go put on sexy pants.”

* * *

“The club isn’t private, but this is a private party. El vetted everyone here, it’ll be safe,” Trish explains.

“It’s all vampires, too,” Jessica adds. “So no weird stuff that way. Although it’s usually supes-only.”

“Supes?” Hope echoes. “Vampires, fairies…?”

“Weres, wolf or otherwise,” Trish shrugs. “Shifters. Some witches, but not many. Anyone who’s a little extra.”

“Wait, other than wolves?” Hope asks. “You mean there’s like, werecats and wereturtles and wereladybugs and stuff?”

“There could be,” Trish says. “I’ve only ever met tigers and panthers and wolves, but I guess it’s possible. Shifters are way more likely to present as small animals than weres are, since they can be whatever they want, whenever.”

“This is so weird,” Hope sighs.

The woman that opens the door for them is wearing a bustier thing like Trish’s, only pink. Instead of ears, she’s wearing a little flower crown like in a Degas painting. Her heels (also pale pink) put her en pointe like a ballerina, and they lace up her legs like one too. The pastels look stunning against her dark skin.

“Hey, sugarplum,” Trish coos, leaning in for a kiss hello. 

Jessica does too, rolling her eyes, and then she says, “Candace, this is Hope. She’s taking it slow.”

“I respect that,” Candace says with a shrug. “Nice to meet you, Hope. Wish it was under better circumstances, but hey.”

Hope grins, just a little glib. “At least all these weirdos care about consent. Could be worse.” Then she tilts her head. “You a dancer?”

“Yes, and,” Candace says. “I do dance, for fun and also here sometimes, but it’s also my gimmick.”

“Your huh?”

“Come in,” Candace says. “You’ll see.”

Sure enough, some of the people in the club have similar outfits, though with different accessories. Everyone’s accessories seem intentional and coordinated, in fact. Nobody is tied up yet, but some of them are looking at the various accoutrements, which stirs something confusing in Hope. (She doesn’t have conscious memories of a lot of her time with the asshole, since she’d been glamoured within an inch of her life, but she gets flashes, and it’s weird. She knows he didn’t actually do a lot of stuff like this because he could just tell her to do things and it would stick, but she hasn’t quite figured out why this is appealing, either.)

They’re not given much time to gawk, though, because a graceful Asian woman in head-to-toe red and black leather approaches. She, too, has heels on, although she’s clearly not a bunny, and for the first time tonight Hope feels self-conscious about her flats (or, well, Jessica’s flats).

“Good evening, kitten,” she says to Trish, kiss-kissing her on both cheeks before doing the same to Jessica. “Your Highness.”

“Uh?” Hope asks.

“It’s because I’m the ice queen,” Jessica says, rolling her eyes (again). Sure enough, she’s wearing… well, nothing queenly, but at least ice colors.

“This is Elektra,” Trish says fondly. “Elektra, Hope.”

Elektra looks Hope over hungrily for long enough that Hope crosses her arms over her chest and mutters, “This is weird.”

“So, _this_ is our new baby doll,” Elektra coos.

“Excuse me?” Hope snorts. “I’m your what?”

“You’re small and pretty and young and we’ll only touch you if you ask for it,” Elektra says. “Would pigtails be too much?’

“Yes,” Hope and Jessica say in unison.

Elektra shrugs. “Well, stick to pastels, anyway. It’s cute.”

“Thanks?” Hope makes a face. “So how does this work?”

“May I borrow her and show her around, Your Highness?” Elektra asks Jessica instead of answering.

“She’s my progeny, not my pet,” Jessica scoffs.

“Yeah, I’m not anyone’s pet,” Hope adds. “Especially for the foreseeable future.”

“I understand,” Elektra says, suddenly all gentleness as she moves into link arms with Hope. “There’s not a one of us here who hasn’t been dreadfully misused. I was kidnapped and nearly killed by the cult my Maker had raised me from a human child to fight.”

“That, uh,” Hope says, taken aback, “that’s not great.”

“No,” Elektra agrees. “They nearly killed my brother, too.”

“Vampire brother,” Trish supplies. “You’ll meet him later.”

“But there’s nothing to worry about here,” Elektra says. “We go hard, but with love.”

Jessica guffaws. “Love, really?”

“Of a kind,” Elektra retorts, and she waves the other two off. “Baby doll, can I introduce you to the group?”

Hope blinks. “Isn’t that the point of tonight? Letting everyone meet me?”

“Well, yes,” Elektra says, “but a proper introduction is more than that here. Normally I’d just do you up and have you spend the evening servicing me, but you aren’t ready for that level of intimacy yet, are you?’

“Closed for business till further notice,” Hope says flatly.

Elektra nods thoughtfully. “Would you be willing to try some accessories, though?”

“I’m not letting you dress me up like a literal baby,” Hope warns. “That’s creepy.”

“I understand,” Elektra says. She’d never engage in pedophilia, even as a pretend game. “I’d suggest a dummy, but so you can easily remove it, not for the infantilism.”

Hope scrunches up her nose. “A dummy?”

“Pacifier,” Elektra explains. “I like my pets quiet when they’re on display, and this is the softest way to enforce that.”

Hope shifts on her feet. “Display how?”

“I’m running tonight like an auction,” Elektra says casually. “I’ll line the subs up, properly arranged, and doms will choose playthings.”

“But I’m not…”

“They’ll know your limits,” Elektra promises. 

“And, uh,” Hope says shyly, “I’m gay. I’m pretty sure. I don’t… boys won’t try to touch me?”

“Of course not,” Elektra says. “Whoever takes your care will just do what you like and be what you like too. The point of this is reacclimating yourself with your own body.”

“So as long as you tie me up, I can just snuggle someone?” Hope asks suspiciously.

“Or have a massage, or be gently kissed, or whatever the two of you decide,” Elektra confirms. “None of us want to hurt you, baby doll. And if you’re uncomfortable, use the stoplight system.”

“I think I actually believe you,” Hope says slowly. “Fine, okay. What else do you want to do with me?”

“Would you allow a chastity belt?” Elektra asks. “If you don’t want to be touched there anyway.”

Hope considers this. Chastity _is _the least of her worries. “Not a freaky metal one,” she says. “And you keep the key.” The goal, she thinks, is to limit the variables involved.

“I can find something,” Elektra promises. “You won’t be a baby, but I can make you just a bit of a doll. Could I restrain your hands?”

Hope nods. Luckily, asshole’s idea of restraint was to compel her not to move, so she’s tentatively open to experimentation as long as she can still run away. “Not too much,” she says, “but sure. In front where I can see.”

“As you say,” Elektra agrees. “Come with me, I’ll get you done up first so while everyone else is getting readied, you can watch us and get cozy.”

“Or decide to back out,” Hope challenges.

“Or that, though I’ll bet against it,” Elektra agrees. “May I hold your hand?”

Hope nods again. “Hand-holding is fine.”

So Elektra takes her hand, and she leads her to the improvised backstage, where waits an expansive and honestly mysterious collection of fetishwear. It’s surprisingly multicolor, given the red-and-black of Elektra’s whole aesthetic (and her club’s aesthetic by extension), but it’s unsurprisingly intimidating.

“We’ll go slow,” Elektra promises, low in Hope’s ear, and damned if she doesn’t shiver from it. “First, the belt. I think baby blue for you, it’s so innocent.”

“Cute illusion,” Hope remarks. “Do you, uh. Do I need to get undressed?” She looks vaguely uneasy about this prospect.

“How about a compromise?” Elektra asks. “Pants off for the belt, then I’ll give you a skirt to cover up.”

“I guess,” Hope says. “Not too tight, though.”

“For my little baby doll? Never,” Elektra soothes. As Hope shimmies her pants off, then, Elektra finds the belt in question. As promised, it’s pale blue and the locks, of which there are at least four, are hidden by little white bows. It suits the nickname, that’s for sure.

Elektra wraps the belt around Hope’s body once Hope’s had a chance to take it in, humming soft nonsense. “Good? Not too tight?” she asks.

“So far, so good,” Hope says faintly.

“Alright,” Elektra murmurs. “Now the second part.” She locks a strap to the back of the belt, then brings it up between Hope’s legs and holds it there to let her get used to it. The strap is sturdy leather that gets wider and fully covers her vagina, and it’s not like her underwear doesn’t too but this is solid, it’s like a kneepad over her crotch, and that’s probably the least sexy thing that’s ever been said, but it feels _safe_.

She nods once, and Elektra locks it in place. “You like it?” Elektra asks.

Sort of despite herself, Hope nods. “I feel like I shouldn’t, but I do,” she admits.

“Good,” Elektra hums, resting a hand on the front of the belt, just so Hope can feel its tangible presence and the protection it gives. “Can I take your hands now?”

“If you promise to give them back,” Hope says, trying to be funny and totally failing.

“Of course, baby doll,” Elektra says. “I’m not even going to bind them, I just have…” She hums and pulls out what look like vinyl mittens. “Well, most dolls can’t use their hands, can they?”

She approaches and coaxes Hope’s left hand into one of the mittens, and it all makes sense: there’s something inside that works almost like a splint, keeping her from flexing, and her fingers are all pressed together, unable to separate. She stares, stunned, as Elektra applies the other mitten and locks them both on, rendering her hands functionless.

“Oh,” Hope squeaks. “That’s…”

“Say the word and I remove them,” Elektra says.

“No, I… it’s good,” Hope says, surprising herself. “Weird, but good. How do I…?” Remove the pacifier once it’s in, she means.

Elektra smiles, more playfully than before. “It’s on a string, you can just pull,” she explains. She holds the pacifier up - it looks just as Hope expected but larger, blue to match the rest of her toys. “Open up?”

Hope does, feeling a chill go down her spine as Elektra places the pacifier in her mouth. It’s alright, this is soft, and she can take it out when she wants, and she knows she’s safe and…

“You glazed over, baby doll,” Elektra says, snapping gently. “Are you alright?”

Hope starts to speak, but the gentle weight of the pacifier reminds her not to and she nods instead.

“You’re precious,” Elektra croons. “Sit still while I get the others, hm?”

Hope does, and soon Elektra returns with the evening’s submissives, all of them in variant bunny outfits like Trish’s. Everyone has different accessories, but the theme stands.

Trish gives Hope a little wave, mouths “you okay?” and waits for Hope’s nod before starting to look around at the toys with the others. There’s only one boy in the bunch, brown-haired and wearing a full bodysuit (latex?) under his bustier ensemble. He’s also wearing devil horns.

“Admiring my wicked boy?” Elektra asks, grinning and laying a hand on his shoulder.

Hope shrugs. He’s nice-looking for a boy, she guesses.

“This is Matthew,” Elektra continues. “My brother. You can call him Matt, most of us do, but I would never.” Hope knows by now that in vampire world, being someone’s family isn’t a taboo. It’s not weird for vampire siblings, or a vampire Maker and progeny, to fuck or whatever. Or it’s not weird _because _of that - Maker and progeny or no, Jessica and her are never going to fuck, ever. “I’ll do him up first so you see how strict we can get here.”

“Hey, Hope,” Matt says. “Nice to meet you. Guessing you’re having fun?”

Hope giggles. Oddly, she is.

“Matthew is blind,” Elektra says, coming up behind him. “If it’s a private party, I leave his pretty, distant eyes free, but that’s about all.”

“I’m one of the masochists in the group,” Matt says, sounding mostly just resigned to this.

“I take care of him,” Elektra says sweetly, and without further preamble she binds his arms behind his back. Then she comes around him and fusses with something at his crotch. “Eventually.”

When next Hope sees, Matt has what’s probably a chastity device of his own in place. “Eventually,” he echoes, almost laughing.

Hope must look puzzled, because Elektra adds, “I’ll take him out before the night is over, or his partner will. He just likes denial before the pleasure.”

“And you like me frustrated,” Matt teases.

Elektra kisses his neck, somehow smug. “I like controlling when you come,” she corrects. “I’m greedy with you, I admit.” Her fangs pop and she grazes his throat.

“Elektra Natchios, greedy,” Matt huffs. “Say it’s not so.”

“I also like controlling that wicked tongue,” Elektra says primly. “Princess?”

Another of the bunnies, a tall blonde in pink and lilac with a tiara on her head, appears. “Yes, Mistress?”

“Get our little devil’s metal bit,” Elektra instructs. “The thick one. Then you can pick out any gag you like for yourself as a reward for being such a good girl.”

Hope watches the blonde curiously as she starts rummaging through the supplies, so Elektra explains, “Karen is my princess. She and Matthew are mine even more than the rest of you are.”

“We’ll make you a map,” Matt cracks. 

“You see what I put up with?” Elektra groans, binding Matt’s legs above and below the knee, then at the ankles. _Then _she chains those cuffs to each other and his wrists.

Karen returns during this process and proudly, sweetly hands over a chunky metal bit like for horses. There’s even a tongue depressor fastened to the center of it.

“Fragile humans need to be careful with metal gags, but we can get away with almost anything if we want,” Elektra says, prying Matt’s jaw apart and placing the bit in. Hope feels her stomach flip, but then she starts to wonder: part of why her pacifier works, she thinks, is that she has to actively hold it in. How useful is a metal bar?

“Say thank you to princess,” Elektra coaches, almost like she’s trying to answer Hope’s question.

All that Matt manages is an “ah” and an “ooh,” so apparently it’s that useful.

“Princess, what did you bring for yourself?” Elektra asks, smiling almost tenderly.

Karen beams and hands over both a roll of white tape and a pink… well, Hope’s not sure what. Elektra knows, though, and she raises an eyebrow.

“You know once this is on, only I can take it off,” Elektra says. “Nobody else who plays with you will have your mouth tonight.”

“I know,” Karen says. “But I know you like when I’m like that, and I like when a part of me is yours even when I’m with someone else.”

“Princess is very sweet,” Elektra says to Hope, giving Karen a tender kiss. “Very good.”

“Uh,” Matt says, eyebrow raising like he’s smirking.

“I’m not a suck-up, you’re just a brat,” Karen tells him brightly.

“You’d think _they _were the siblings, they bicker so,” Elektra says. “Ready, princess?”

“Yes, Mistress, thank you,” Karen says politely, and then she very showily presses her lips together. First, Elektra places a long strip of the white tape over Karen’s mouth, nearly from ear to ear. Then she gathers up Karen’s long hair and gives it to her to hold out of the way.

“When everybody is paired off, the doms are allowed to remove or alter any restraint that isn’t locked on,” Elektra explains to Hope. “The only toy of yours that can come off is the dummy, while my devil could be wholly rearranged by night’s end. Princess will be mostly changeable, save this.” She wraps the pink thing around Karen’s neck and jaw. It looks like a corset, complete with boning that holds her head rigidly straight, and it covers her mouth all the way to just below her nose. Her lower face is featureless, still, and silent, but her eyes shine.

“Good, princess?” Elektra hums, and Karen taps her side once. Thus encouraged, Elektra begins tightening the laces until the corset is flush against Karen’s skin, too tight to slip even the thinnest something between. But just in case, Elektra puts a little heart-shaped lock through the top holes of the corset lacing. “Tell our baby doll how much you like this.”

Karen hums happily. That’s all she can do. All she’ll be doing until Elektra unlocks her.

“It does take a lot of trust,” Trish muses, coming up beside Hope. “But we take care of each other.”

Hope nods. She’s not sure she’s got quite that much trust to give, but it sounds nice.

Elektra, meanwhile, has brought Karen’s arms to her sides and begun fixing them in place with straps. Her ankles, unlike Matt’s, stay free.

“Isn’t she pretty,” Elektra muses, nudging Karen out of the way. “Who’s next? Kitten?”

Trish shrugs cheerfully. “Have at it.”

“Paws,” Elektra says, like that means something, and apparently to Trish it does. She goes to Elektra with her hands presented in fists, and Elektra tapes them closed before she reaches for another pair of mitten things to fasten over them and lock in place. Unlike Hope’s, these are flatter, rounder, like those gloves a boxer’s sparring partner wears, and when she holds them up Hope sees a cat paw print on the palms.

Hope must look confused, because Trish says, “Like I said before, I’m not a cat, just cat_like_. Like you’re a baby doll, but not really. Bestiality and pedophilia aren’t sexy.”

“It’s not literal, is the point,” Elektra says. “But kitten _will _have ample opportunity to mew.”

“Go on,” Trish prompts.

And Elektra gags her too. This one is also metal, but instead of the horse bit it’s a ring that holds her mouth open in an ‘o.’

“Demonstrate,” Elektra orders, and Trish meows obligingly. It doesn’t quiet her, but the sound is only barely recognizable as vowels. “Since kitten’s hands are locked up tonight, I thought it would be nice to leave her mouth open. She’s just as speechless as I like my pets to be right now, but she’s open to possibilities.”

Hope gulps unnecessarily. That’s a lot to take in, and as she does, Elektra puts a bell on Trish’s collar and pats her ass to send her to wait with Matt and Karen.

Next to get Elektra’s attention is Candace, the ballerina who answered the door. “I think I just want to be posed and teased tonight,” she tells Elektra, very matter of fact. “Vibrator only if that’s alright.”

“Of course, my tiny dancer,” Elektra says. “I could fit you with one, then close you off?”

“Yeah,” Candace says. “That’s good.”

“See, baby doll,” Elektra says as she gives Candace a vibrator to sit against her, over her little shorts, “we’re all at different speeds here.”

“Speeds, literally,” Candace jokes, nodding at her hips. Speeds like on the vibrator.

Hope giggles a little, and Elektra does too, coming up behind Candace with a clear belt. She loops it around her waist and between her legs affectionately, saying to Hope, “There’s a bit of magic about clear restraints. They don’t disturb the picture.”

Hope nods in agreement as Elektra puts Candace’s wrists and ankles in clear cuffs joined by thin chains. It’s like she’s bound by force of will.

“Now, sweet ballerina, the final touch,” Elektra hums. “This might be odd, but let me try.” And after a couple minutes of fussing, Candace is gagged as well. Her mouth is held apart by a ring, too, but a clear panel seals off any access to it. “Lock, or no?” Elektra asks. “One for yes, two for no.” 

Candace grunts once.

“Tonight, Candace is asking to be a tableau or statue more than a sex object,” Elektra says. “Whoever takes her will arrange her like she’s their muse, then get her off if they decide. Submission is as much about giving up control and thus concerns as it is about sex.”

Candace nods, and it hits Hope why she hasn’t run screaming from this. Everything anyone has given, or given up, was their choice. Was something they seem to enjoy. The only taking is done out of love.

“I wanted everyone to see our dancer’s pretty mouth, you’ll notice,” Elektra continues. “The ring is less obtrusive than another gag, and you might see it’s actually two rings, one to spread her jaw and one to pin her tongue. The panel just adds that extra precaution.”

It’s an oddly tender gesture, and it makes Hope feel just that much better about her decision to play.

“My turn yet?” a curvier blonde woman chimes in. “I’m in a totally damsel mood.”

Elektra chortles. “Marci, our diva,” she tells Hope. “She doesn’t always submit, but when she does, she goes all in."

“Why half-ass it?” Marci asks. “Hey, baby.”

Hope waves meekly.

“Tiny dancer, go and fetch that big red ball,” Elektra tells Candace, and she shuffles off to do so.

“Oh _no_,” Marci exclaims, but she’s grinning. “Whatever are you going to do to me?”

“Shut you up, first,” Elektra teases. “You’re so chatty I’d suspect you of topping from the bottom if I didn’t know better.”

Marci snorts. “Do your worst.”

Candace returns with a red ball gag (Hope knows what _those _are, at least, she’s seen movies) and gives it to Elektra sort of playfully. Elektra pries Marci’s’ jaws apart more roughly than she has with anyone else, mostly because Marci seems to like it, and she stuffs the ball between them. The straps are buckled around her head and under her chin, tight enough to cut into her skin.

“Feel better, little diva?” Elektra asks smugly.

“Mmph,” Marci retorts.

“Good,” Elektra says, and she holds up some lengths of rope. “Then I’ll continue."

As Marci hums happily, Elektra winds rope around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides and emphasizing her curves even more than her sequined bustier already did.

“Go to the others,” Elektra says, pushing Marci on. “Now, where is my angel?”

Almost shyly, a lithe Asian girl steps forward. She’s all in white and silver, with wings on her back and her hair braided in a halo around her head. “Koko ni iru yo, joo-sama,” she says, and before Hope can wonder about languages, she adds, “I wanted to go last.”

Elektra nods in understanding. “How hard tonight?”

“Hard,” she says, eyes glinting somewhere between mischievous and desperate. “Please?”

It’s a deeply intimate moment, one that’s more serious than any of the others have been, and Hope feels a little strange seeing it. Everyone else is watching, though, so it must be normal.

“I’m going to gag you first,” Elektra says. “I want you to know you’re mine, fully.”

Colleen nods. “Hai, joo-sama,” she murmurs and Hope wonders what kind of release she’s getting from this that the others aren’t. She seems almost relieved to be on the precipice of being bound.

“Open,” Elektra orders, and Colleen obliges. Whatever goes in her mouth is too complicated for Hope to suss out, some strange metal device, but her mouth stays closed around it as Elektra tightens the straps around her head, then circles around to look her in the eye. “Open,” she repeats.

Colleen does, and the gag expands with her till her mouth is held wide. She tries to close and can’t, she tries to lift her tongue and can’t. A flash of panic reaches her eyes (and thus Hope’s too) but Elektra murmurs, “It’s alright, angel, you don’t need your mouth right now. You’re safe.”

After this _moment_, Elektra tying her up - with a web of silver rope binding her forearms together behind her back and to her torso, pulling on the rope between her legs, which joins to her thighs - seems to fly by, and Colleen relaxes more with each knot.

“Beautiful,” Elektra says in her ear, and then she herds all the subs onto the stage.

“Oh, boy,” Jessica says, not at all as unimpressed as she wants to seem.

Elektra whistles to bring the group to attention as all the subs line up. Hope ends up flanked by Trish and Candace, the former guiding her into place gently, the latter smiling as much as she can once they’re in place. Hope notices Jessica notice _her_, then assiduously avert her eyes, and it’s so funny for some reason.

“Alright, everyone,” Elektra calls, “time to pair off.” She smirks. “First, you know the rules: everything locked on stays on. We have a couple of darlings in chastity tonight, our tiny dancer and our new baby doll. The first has a vibe, but that’s all she wants for sexual contact. The latter only wants cuddles and the like.” She exchanges nods with Candace and Hope. “Our dancer is also without her mouth, as is princess, and baby doll and the kitten gave up their hands. Everything else is up to you.”

The crowd rustles approvingly, and an elegant woman dressed sort of like a porn version of Jackie Kennedy calls, “Who gets first dibs?” She has an accent, and it makes such childish slang sound silly.

Elektra considers this, then asks, “Baby doll, give me a number, one to seven. You can remove your dummy.”

Hope fumbles to pull the pacifier out just long enough to say, “Six?”

“My shining star,” Elektra calls, and a woman with dark curly hair and an outfit that looks not unlike a sexy Hermione costume comes up to the stage. Her gaze is fixed on Karen.

“It’s been a while, huh, princess?” she murmurs, and Karen - basically unable to nod given the gag - show-blinks for yes. To Elektra, the woman says, “I think I’ll take her for the night. We do get on best when she can’t talk.”

Karen rolls her eyes, but she’s clearly pleased as she leaves the stage and joins her night’s domme. 

“Number, princess,” Elektra calls, and Karen flashes two fingers against her side.

“My lady, it’s your turn,” Elektra calls, and the woman with the accent steps forward.

“I want your devil,” she says immediately. “I don’t want to have to hold back.”

“Oh, he likes that,” Elektra crows, patting Matt on the shoulder. “Come carry him off, hm?”

This lady comes to the stage and stands below Matt, and with a resigned expression Matt falls into her arms. He’s not walking far with his fetters, after all. As he settles into being held, he taps four times for Elektra to see.

“Tough guy, that’s you,” Elektra giggles.

A tall black man, handsome even to Hope’s gay eyes, comes up. His t-shirt is artfully destroyed; he looks deeply underdressed compared to the others. He eyes the available subs and settles on Candace, asking, “You up for it?”

Candace tilts her head and nods, and Elektra says very quietly to Hope, “She’s not much into boys, but she likes Luke. He doesn’t push her.” Then she says, more loudly, “I’ll get you her remote once everyone is settled. Ma ballerine?”

Candace hums just once through the gag.

“Ooh, it’s me,” Elektra says. “I think… I think my angel needs me tonight, hm?”

Colleen looks startled, but she nods, almost shy.

“That’s right,” Elektra hums. “Come and kneel at my feet until everyone is partnered up.”

If Colleen could blush, she would, but as it is, she ducks her head as she settles beside Elektra, mewling three times unprompted.

“Your majesty,” Elektra calls, folding her arms.

“Trish,” Jessica says without hesitation.

“No primaries,” Elektra says smugly, and Hope gets the sense that her Maker is a creature of habit, or possibly just bad at being in a harem.

After rolling her eyes, Jessica says, “C’mere, Marci.”

Marci saunters over to Jessica and Elektra nods approvingly. “So, between my nurse and my honeypot, who wants to play with the kitten and who wants to cuddle the baby doll?”

The remaining dommes - both Black women, one all in white, one in a slinky gold dress - exchange glances. “I’ll show the kid around,” offers the one in white, and she smiles at Hope.

Hope glances at Elektra, making sure this is okay, and after receiving an encouraging nod, she hops off the stage and goes to the nurse.

“Means you’re with me, kitten,” the other domme calls, snapping her fingers, and gracefully Trish leaves the stage and joins her domme. 

As the other two wander off, the nurse turns to Hope and says, “I’m Claire. Nurse Temple if you must. El thinks it’s funny to riff on real life.”

Hope squeaks a question.

“You can take that out if you want,” Claire says, nodding to Hope’s pacifier. “Or not, whatever.”

Timidly, Hope removes it. “I’m Hope,” she says. “How much of the story do you know?”

“Enough,” Claire says.

“And you’re okay with it?” Hope asks.

“Your backstory? I’m sorry it happened, but it’s not all there is to you.” Claire shrugs. “And Luke and I already had a quickie in the bathroom, so it’s not like I’m wanting for orgasms.”

“The big guy?” Hope asks. “He’s handsome.”

“You’re kinda young for him,” Claire chuckles.

“Yeah, and I’m too gay for him, too,” Hope counters. “Just saying, he’s objectively good-looking.”

“Dunno if you noticed, but that’s a theme here,” Claire says. “El has a thing about aesthetics.”

“No, really?” Hope asks wryly.

“So if not sex, what are you into?” Claire asks, leading Hope over to a pillowed enclave.

“I’m not _not _into sex,” Hope says. “I’m just not ready for it. I might not be for a while, I don’t know exactly. Is that weird?”

“No,” Claire says. “That’s pretty common after experiencing something like you did. It’s also fine if you never get there. Some people don’t want sex, or only rarely, or…”

Hope shrugs. “I think… I think I do want to, eventually,” she says. “I’m pretty sure I’m not ace. I have a couple friends, or had, who are, and I don’t think I’m that? I’m just skittish.”

Claire nods. “So back to my original question, what do you want to do?”

“Isn’t the point that you choose?” Hope asks.

“The only orders I give on top are ones for your own safety or well-being,” Claire says. “I’m more the taking care of you kind of domme. So.”

“Mistress - uh, El, she mentioned massages,” Hope suggests. “Or cuddles. Just walking around and seeing what’s up?”

“Do you want me to decide?” Claire asks gently.

“Yeah,” Hope admits. “I’m kinda…”

“Overwhelmed?” Claire suggests.

“I’ve never really kinked before,” Hope admits. “I mean, I guess if it had been consensual what I did with the asshole might have been kinky, but it’s a blur and also rape, so.”

“Are you okay with this?” Claire asks, suddenly concerned. 

“Yeah,” Hope assures. “This isn’t the stuff he did, and I’m allowed to safeword here, so it’s okay."

“Okay,” Claire echoes, relieved. “You’re just new. New but curious.”

“Yes,” Hope says, reaching to push hair behind her ear and finding it difficult with the weird mittens on. 

Claire tuts and rearranges Hope’s hair for her, saying, “Ask for help if you need it, alright?’

“Alright,” Hope says sheepishly. “Sorry, uh, Nurse.”

“Come on, let’s go explore,” Claire says. She thinks for a moment and asks, “Normally I wouldn’t, but could I leash you? I can’t really hold your hand.”

“You could hold the lead on my pacifier,” Hope offers shyly. “If you want. I’d be okay with that.”

“You sure? It’s a little infantilizing,” Claire says.

“It’s practical,” Hope says. “And if I need to ask a question I’ll pop it out, but maybe this will keep me from asking anything stupid and impulsive.”

“Okay,” Claire says, and delicately she replaces the pacifier in Hope’s mouth before taking up its lead.

The closest ones to them are Karen and her night’s domme, the shining star, and Claire makes a point of saying, “Hope, this is Dinah, the shining star, gold star, star pupil, whatever you like. It’s a cute way of saying know-it-all. She’s pretty new here too.”

Hope tilts her head curiously, and Dinah explains, “New to the harem, new to being a vampire. I got shot in the head by this guy I fucked and some mysterious vampire took pity on me, turned me in the hospital, and booked it.”

“El’s more of a softie for strays than she’ll admit,” Claire explains, waving off Karen’s muffled indignation (presumably at Claire not observing Elektra’s title). “Her whole murder cult thing is the most dramatic tragic backstory, but there’s no shortage of those.”

Maybe it’s bad, but this is another part of why Hope feels safe here. Everyone is fucked up and they’re committed to not fucking each other up worse.

“So you just came to watch?” Dinah asks, smirking.

“We’re exploring,” Claire says. “Baby doll’s still figuring this out. How better to do that than watch?”

Dinah nods in understanding. “We’ll, we’re just getting started,” she says. “For one, princess is far too mobile for my liking.”

Karen giggles and shrugs a little, clearly fine with this. She strikes Hope as someone who gets off more on letting go than being in pain, which makes more sense to her conceptually. It’s just high-octane stress relief or something.

“Need any help getting her set up?” Claire asks.

“Might need help enforcing,” Dinah says. “I swear she saves up all her misbehavior and uses it on me.”

Karen rolls her eyes and mumbles a retort. It’s cute seeing her petulant: she’s one of those competent supermodel types, and Hope wouldn’t imagine, just passing her on the street, that she’d deign to be petulant. (Or that she’d spend her off-nights gagged and bound and paraded about, but still.)

Dinah puts a finger to her lips thoughtfully. “Sit on the table, princess,” she orders, her voice going colder.

Karen does, and when Claire says, “Baby doll, arms out,” Hope does what she’s told, too. When Dinah starts removing the belts around Karen’s torso, she drops them over Hope’s arms; when she begins rearranging Karen, with her arms pinned back, her legs spread, her knees held apart, she picks them up again like she’s reaching onto a shelf. That’s sort of weird, but it’s not bad.

Soon, Karen is all but immobile on the tabletop. Her arms are bound at the wrists and elbows behind her, attached to a stiff bar like a second spine that in turn connects to a bar holding her ankles all the way apart. Hope realizes that’s as much for sex as it is for immobilization, there’s going to be some kind of sex here. But also, with her arms out of the way and her legs held too wide open to budge and those bindings strapped to the table, Karen is basically a statue. It’s weird, but she does look hot. She looks into it, so it’s hot. Or something like that.

“You like, baby doll?” Dinah asks.

Hope nods shyly, so after exchanging looks with Dinah, Claire suggests, “Why don’t you give her a kiss?”

Hope blinks, but she weighs her options and decides on what she figures is most polite: fumbling with the pacifier to get it out, then pressing a chaste kiss to Karen’s leather-covered lips. She doesn’t want to presume.

“Aw,” Dinah says, “it’s cute how shy you are.” Then she meets Karen’s eyes. “_You’re _not shy, though, you can’t wait for me.”

Karen can’t really move her head, so she twists her entire upper body as best she can to agree.

“Looks like you’ve got your hands full,” Claire says. “You worry about princess, we’ll keep going.” She kisses Karen, then Dinah.

“Circle back if you want,” Dinah says. “Good luck, baby doll.” She blows Hope a kiss.

They pass by Jessica and Marci next, the former plop “I swear to god that if my teenage progeny watches me fuck I’m going to lose my boner even if this dick is fake,” so Claire moves on.

“How old _are _you?” Claire asks. “In human years.”

“Nineteen,” Hope mumbles feeling shy. “I’m an adult, basically. But I, uh, I’m still college. In college. Technically. Is that weird?”

Claire shrugs. “I probably wouldn’t go there if you were human, but that stuff is only sort of relevant with vampires. Like Amy, who’s not here tonight but comes sometimes, she was sixteen when she got turned, and she’s only a few vampire years old, so I wouldn’t, but you might like her. Nineteen is less of a line than sixteen, though.”

Hope nods thoughtfully and pops her pacifier back in so she doesn’t have to answer more articulately.

Next they come across Matt and the lady - “Lady Vanessa,” she says, voice warm though there’s no warmth in her eyes - and watch for a moment as she positions him against a frame on the wall, binds him anew, and strokes his latex-covered body. She’s traded his gag for a ring like Trish’s, though he’s bound facing the wall, so Hope isn’t sure why.

When Vanessa gets out a whip, though, Hope scrunches up her nose and nudges Claire impatiently. This isn’t anything she needs to watch. She already knows she’s not a masochist.

“Have fun, weirdo,” Claire says to Matt, who huffs a laugh before murmuring something that seems like, maybe, “good luck.”

(Clearly Hope needs to learn how to decipher how gagged people talk. That’s a thing here.)

“I’ll take care of him,” Vanessa promises, which makes Claire roll her eyes, and as they turn and head away, Hope hears a loud, obvious crack.

“Matt and I used to date,” Claire explains. “A long time ago, before he turned Foggy, even. Vanessa just likes to give people shit.”

Hope nods, though sort of without getting it. Isn’t everyone here sort of dating? Does it even matter?

Next, they’re stopped by Trish honest-to-god meowing at them. Hope isn’t expecting that unprompted, but she does her best to act like it’s normal.

“Hey, kitten,” Claire says, reaching to pet Trish’s head. She’s curled up on a pillow at her domme’s feet, looking blissed out. “Hey, hon.” She waves between Hope and the domme in question. “Hope, this is Misty, ‘Honeypot’ is ironic because Misty’s a detective.”

“El thinks she’s hilarious,” Misty deadpans. “As if I’d ever play honeypot in real life.”

“But cops aren’t sexy,” Claire points out, and she leans into kiss Misty on the lips.

“Not the whole reason I got out of the game, but not untrue,” Misty chuckles. “You guys just exploring?”

Hope nods and Claire remarks, “Kitten’s pretty tame tonight, huh?”

“Yeah,” Misty agrees, stroking Trish’s hair. “I don’t mind, Colleen gives me enough bratting at home.” To Hope she explains, “Colleen, our angel-girl, she’s my primary. Like Jess and Trish are. Both of us switch, actually, but I don’t like being tied up, so that decides who’s what on auction nights like this.”

“And she’s a masochist like Matt,” Claire adds, confirming Hope’s suspicions. “But Misty’s not a sadist, so this is a good place to take care of that.")

“Not just like,” Misty points out. “Matt’s masochism is rooted in Catholic guilt.”

“True,” Claire concedes. “Wanna sit with them, baby doll?”

Hope shrugs. This seems about her speed, and she’s obviously not shy with Trish.

“Cool,” Claire says, and she pulls Hope down to the pillows with the others.

Almost as if to gauge how specifically kittenlike Hope is comfortable with her being, Trish reaches out to bap at the lead on Hope’s pacifier. It should be weird, her vampire stepmother (or whatever) who happens to be an established C-list celebrity dressed as a sexy cat and playing with the string hanging from her mouth, but compared to all the fucking and beating-up and everything, it’s so silly that all Hope does is giggle and sort of flail back.

“Aw, kitten, you like the baby doll?” Misty asks, and Trish nods very seriously before repositioning herself near Hope’s thigh. Can she? her eyes ask.

Hope nods, running her gloved hand down Trish’s side as she settles.

“Precious,” Misty deadpans. “You doin’ okay, baby doll?”

Hope nods again, smiling around her pacifier. This is just… calm. She doesn’t have to worry about doing things or saying things or really… anything. It’s just about being.

“Hey, baby, what about that massage?” Claire asks.

“Ooh, she’s good at that,” Misty says, and Trish nods, then looks hopefully up at Misty, who says, “Yeah, yeah, of course kitten gets pets too.”

This decided, both tops move to sit behind their charges and start rubbing their shoulders and backs. It’s not sexual. It’s barely even sexy. If Hope and Trish’s hands and mouths weren’t restrained this would pass for a slumber party scene. 

That’s sort of funny.

Also funny is the way that Hope honestly feels calmer right now than she has since turning. Even just last night she would have outright laughed at the idea. 

She doesn’t even realize her mind has drifted off until Trish’s mitten-paw-hand bats at her bare thigh curiously. Claire is still massaging her, Misty is still massaging Trish, but they’re all watching _her_.

“You okay, baby doll?” Claire asks. “Take out your pacifier and answer with your words.”

It’s a clear direction, not a request, so Hope lets the pacifier drop and says, finding the words slowly, “I’m good. I just went somewhere else.”

“Aw,” Misty says softly. “Baby’s first subspace.”

Hope tilts her head. “What’s…?”

“I’ll send you articles that actually explain it, but it’s the submissive headspace,” Claire says. “It’s related to euphoria, but specifically from submission. Some people act differently, like they become more concerned with pleasing their doms or they’re more open to being vulnerable or they’re more carefree.” She nods to Trish as an example, and Trish shrugs contentedly.

“Oh,” Hope says. “That’s… oh.” A good oh.

Thoughtfully, Misty asks, “It easier for you to be there with the pacifier?”

Hope considers this, then nods. “One less thing to worry about,” she says. “That’s okay, right?”

“Pretty normal, even,” Claire says.

“I think maybe it’d be different if I was, y’know, actually…” Hope shrugs. Having sex, she means. “But right now, it’s like. All I have to do is see and feel.”

Trish nods in understanding, leaning back against Misty, and Claire says, “That makes a lot of sense.”

“Thanks,” Hope says. “But, but Elek - Mistress, when she gave Trish that one, she said that she could be useful? Does that mean, like…”

All the older women giggle, and Misty turns Trish around so they’re facing each other. “Watch,” Misty says, and then she kisses Trish on the mouth. Trish can’t really kiss back, but she does slip Misty some tongue.

“Oh,” Hope says.

Trish rests a hand on Misty’s thigh suggestively, which Claire takes as a sign to guide Hope to her feet, laughing fondly. “We’ll leave you to that,” she says. “Say bye, baby doll.”

Hope can put it together. Trish wants to eat Misty out or something. They’re about to have sex. She mumbles her goodbyes, then replaces the pacifier and follows Claire off.

Luke and Candace have monopolized a whole corner of the bar, but it’s easy to see why. He’s taking her request to be posed to its extreme, all while riffing on her motif: she’s marionettelike, wrists suspended by delicate ropes from the ceiling, elbows cuffed and locked in a proper third position by clear cuffs and a bar, one leg keeping her grounded, the other lifted behind her in an attitude with rope around her ankle and another bar keeping her knee bent at just the perfect angle. 

It’s sort of stunning.

After probably too much staring, Claire nudges Hope and asks, “You like?”

Hope nods. Of course she nods.

Luke notices them and smiles. He’s got a friendly face, just inherently. “You ever done this before?” he asks, and when she shakes her head he asks, “You want to?”

“Answer with words if you need to,” Claire coaxes.

Very shyly Hope does, then, staring at her feet. “Maybe some night,” she says, “but I don’t know yet. I’m gay, and… I don’t think I’d want a guy doing…”

Luke frowns sympathetically. “I didn’t mean I’d have to do it,” he says. “If you weren’t comfortable with me, one of the girls could do it. I was just curious.”

“Sorry,” Hope says reflexively. “Maybe. I’m not there yet.”

“You’re okay,” Claire soothes.

“I just… explain something to me,” Hope says, furrowing her brow. “I get the gags and I get the sex and I get these -” she pauses to hold her hands up - “and I get liking to get hit or act like a cat, kind of. And this is gorgeous, like it’s art. But why would you, why would, I mean… what do you get out of this? And how can you bear it?” She’s not judging, just genuinely wondering.

Claire and Luke frown at each other, not sure how to begin, but Candace clears her throat and then signs something with her hands to answer. 

“I don’t know ASL,” Hope apologizes.

“Sorry, I forget not everyone does,” Claire says. “I made El start strongly suggesting we all learn enough to get through scenes, just as a safety. She said it’s liberating.”

“But like, I gave Mistress my hands, but I could still run, and I…” Hope makes a face. “I didn’t just let her totally turn me into a thing.”

“That’s not what this is,” Luke says. “If it was, I wouldn’t be a part of it.”

“Sometimes it’s peaceful to ask someone to take over,” Claire adds. “For some people. You don’t have to worry, you can just feel. It’s okay if you’re not into this, though, or you have limits.” She cracks a smile. “Besides, with vampires it’s a lot less stringent than it looks. Any of us could snap these restraints whenever we wanted.”

Somehow Hope hadn’t thought of that, and it makes her feel a lot better. “So if Candace didn’t like this she could just break out,” she says, and Luke and Claire nod. “But she doesn’t because it feels nice.”

“Basically,” Claire says. “Everyone’s a little different. It’s okay to be unsure, or change your mind, or whatever. We’ll respect you."

Hope nods, but before she can reply Candace signs something else and Claire says, “If you ever do wanna get tied up like this, she’ll do it with you. So you’re not alone.”

“Thank you,” Hope says, somehow surprised. “That’s really… thank you.”

The moment of gratitude settles around them comfortably before Claire chances to ask, “Our tiny dancer get off yet?”

“Nah,” Luke says. “I’m drawing it out. She asked to get teased.”

“Wanna tease her?” Claire asks wickedly.

This means that Claire and Luke start making out, which means that Hope glances away. It’s not a tease for her.

Instead her gaze falls on Colleen and Elektra, who are still on the stage. Colleen isn’t bound as she was earlier but spread wide, her limbs in an X. Her arms are suspended from the wrists, too, with more silver ropes; they and her ankles are tied to a steel frame, with a web of drawn-taut rope between them. More rope weaves patterns around her body; more still wraps around her eyes and, as before, between her legs. The elaborate gag still sits in her mouth.

And Elektra is circling her, dragging an odd chain across her body in even odder patterns, patterns that leave red trails over her skin.

“Oh,” says Claire, appearing at Hope’s side. “It’s that kind of night.”

“What is Elektra doing?” Hope asks softly.

“Silver,” Claire says. “It’s basically the only thing that hurts us without totally destroying us, and even then, we have to be careful.”

“Is this just more masochism?” Hope asks.

“It’s complicated with Colleen,” Claire says. “Her life was nearly as fucked up as Elektra’s, but she carries it all on her shoulders. Getting tied up and hurt on purpose is a way of dealing with that for her.”

“Like it’s absolution?” Hope asks.

“That’s more Matt’s style,” Claire cracks. “Sometimes she wants punishment, sometimes distraction, sometimes she just wants to prove she can be good. Sometimes it’s just for fun. And like Misty said, she doesn’t always sub.”

“But she’s… it’s okay, right?” Hope asks.

“C’mon, let’s watch a little,” Claire offers, and they go to do just that. Hope puts the pacifier back in, mostly so she doesn’t gawk so obviously.

“Hello, baby doll,” Elektra coos when she sees them approach. “And - hel_looo, _nurse.”

Colleen, meanwhile, goes rigid upon registering their presence. Her thighs twitch like she wants to close them, her fingers (all tied apart) shake, a low whimper falls formlessly from her mouth.

“Hey, angel,” Claire says softly, coming close enough to stroke Colleen’s cheek. “You green?”

Colleen nods; Elektra says, “Same as two minutes ago, when I last checked in.”

“Never hurts to be sure,” Claire says.

Eyes gleaming, Elektra says to hope, “Go ahead, touch her,” and Hope isn’t sure what possesses her, but she leans forward to drag her mittened hand across Colleen’s collarbone, perpendicular to one of the red lines on her skin. 

This makes Colleen mew, not quite pained but not quite pleasured, and Hope looks at Elektra and Claire for cues.

“It’s alright, baby doll, that’s good,” Elektra says. “It skirts the edge. She likes to be hurt gently, by those who won’t degrade her even when they hint at the possibility.”

Hope tilts her head. She can accept that even if she doesn’t understand it, especially if it’s positive for Colleen. It might not make sense how Colleen can genuinely enjoy being caught in a spiderweb of rope and being basically tortured, but she does, and Hope trusts her to know herself.

“She also likes to earn her satisfaction,” Elektra continues. “Likes to take her punishment like a very good girl and be rewarded for it. Hm, angel?”

Colleen whimpers a yes, sounding a little needy, and Hope responds with a pitying sound in the back of her throat.

“Do you think she’s earned it?” Elektra asks.

Sort of weakly, Hope gestures to the red marks. If that’s not earning it, what is? (Maybe she’d be a bad domme. Maybe she’d give in too easy.)

“Let’s see,” Elektra hums, and she tugs on the rope between Colleen’s legs abruptly.

“Not subtle, are you?” Claire asks.

“Rarely,” Elektra replies blithely. She moves the rope carefully, listening to all the different noises Colleen makes as she does. “Why don’t you kiss her, baby doll?”

Hope’s eyes go wide, and Claire takes her pacifier to make it possible. “It’s okay, go for it,” she coaxes. “Green, angel?”

Colleen hums an affirmation, so Hope moves in and puts her lips to Colleen’s. Kissing through all that metal is _weird_: it bumps against Hope’s teeth and cuts just a little bit into her lips. But Colleen is as responsive as she can be (her lips move, as the metal rests behind her teeth, but a solid plate prevents her tongue from doing the same) and she seems happy, so Hope is helping her be in a good headspace, subspace, and that’s good. And Colleen is kind of painfully hot, even while wearing costume-shop angel wings and with bloody tear tracks on her cheeks, so that’s good.

Claire puts a hand on her shoulder, whispering, “Good girl. But we should let them finish.”

Oh, right. Sex. Colleen clearly wants it, Elektra wants to provide it, and Hope isn’t involved in that.

“‘Sides, I still have someone to introduce you to,” Claire continues.

“Who?” Hope asks dazedly. All the pairs have been met.

“Foggy,” Claire says. “C’mon.” She guides Hope away and toward - no better word for it - the blanket fort around and behind the bar. A cute chubby guy wearing bear ears is there as if waiting for them.

“Hey, Claire,” he says, fond but visibly platonic, then: “You must be Hope.”

Hope nods. “You’re Foggy. Is this…” She recalls the earlier conversation with Jessica and Trish. “Aftercare?”

He nods proudly. “Welcome to the Aftercare Cave! I’m really more of a Care Bear than a sex bear.”

“What’s a sex bear?” Hope asks, and Claire actually goes “awww.”

“I’ll send you an article on that too,” she says after a moment. “It won’t really come up for you, but it never hurts to know.”

“Anyway,” Foggy says, looking mildly sorry he brought it up, “the Aftercare Cave is for taking _care _of you _after _a long night of kinky whatever. Have a drink, get cozy, talk it out, whatever you want to do. I’m here to help.”

“I’m gay,” Hope says. Every time she says it, it gets easier.

“So am I, with the exception of a couple of lovely ladies out on the floor,” he replies cheerfully. “This can be totally platonic, don’t worry. Come on, let me get you both a drink and a pillow.”

“Thanks, bear,” Claire says, going to a cabinet for headphones. “If you need me, I’ll be here.”

Hope scrunches up her nose, so Foggy explains, “Claire’s pretty self-sufficient when she’s coming up, especially after domming. She likes just zoning out.” He smiles kind of sheepishly. “She’s kind of always going, so it’s good for her to do that.”

“Makes sense, I guess,” Hope says. “Is this just time to decompress, or what?”

“Kind of,” Foggy says. “You probably didn’t go too far down, but -”

“Down? Like into subspace?” Hope interrupts.

“Yeah.” Foggy hands her a bottle of A+ and pats the cushion next to him. “It’s different for everyone, but sometimes it’s a really intense thing you have to ease out of really carefully.”

“Yeah,” Hope says. “I think I got there a little, or that’s what Claire and Misty said. I zoned out and everything felt kind of soft-focus.”

“That’s subspace,” Foggy agrees. “Sometimes it’s just that simple, and aftercare is just being affectionate and snuggly. Sometimes it’s more work.”

Hope leans back thoughtfully. “Like?”

“Well, like Matt’s a total masochist, right? And I really can’t give him that,” Foggy says. “I’m not exactly a dom. But I can take care of him after. Sometimes he needs blood to heal, sometimes he needs a massage. Sometimes he just needs to be held and told I love him. It depends. Submission and domination can take a lot out of you.”

“He’s your Maker, right?” Hope asks.

“Yeah,” Foggy says. “We met in law school and he turned me to save my life after I was really badly hurt in a fire.”

“Doesn’t fire hurt vampires, too?”

“After, when I was in the hospital and it looked like I was only getting worse,” Foggy explains. “He was so apologetic, but I’m still here because of him and that’s awesome. And I do love him. I’m just terrible at being kinky.”

Hope chuckles. “Well, you found a niche, it seems like.”

“An un-kinky niche,” Foggy demurs, but he’s clearly pleased that she finds value in his efforts.

“What if you don’t like getting hurt?” Hope asks after a moment. “What aftercare do you need then?”

“Still depends on the person,” Foggy says. “Karen, for example, likes to stay in subspace as long as she can, so there’s a lot of holding and telling her how good she is. But Marci -” here he allows himself a wry smile - “Marci doesn’t usually go too far under, she just likes being spoiled, so it doesn’t hit her the same way. She just likes a little pampering, like brushing her hair or something.”

“That sounds nice,” Hope says. 

“You want me to brush your hair?” Foggy asks.

She considers this, then nods. “That is a prime feature of dress-up dolls,” she jokes.

“If you don’t like your nickname you can ask Elektra to change it,” Foggy says, and Hope can tell just from his tone that if not for their technical blood relation and shared partner, Foggy would stay very far away from Elektra at all times.

“I don’t mind it,” Hope says, and she really doesn’t, she’s gotten used to it already. “I just get a little, I dunno, snarky sometimes.”

“Okay,” Foggy says. “Let someone know if you’re ever not into it, or into anything, okay?”

“Promise,” Hope replies. “That offer means, y’know, lots.”

“Of course!” Foggy says. “C’mon, let me do your hair.”

By the time the next pairs (Jessica and Marci, Misty and Trish) filter in, Hope’s hair is not only brushed but halfway braided. Both subs have been ungagged, though of course Trish still has her paws on.

“Hey,” Foggy says, nodding to them. “Let me finish with baby doll and then your wishes are my commands.”

Jessica rolls her eyes. “Drinks in the fridge?”

“Always are,” Foggy says primly.

Jessica bids Trish sit (of course they’ve remagnetized; Hope is realizing they’re clingier than either of them would ever admit) and retrieves bottles for the both of them, and Trish croons, “Thank you, Foggy bear.”

He makes a face, which prompts Marci to announce, mostly for Hope’s benefit, “That face is what he does instead of blushing.”

“I’m never forgiving you for telling Elektra that nickname,” Foggy grumbles, but he clearly doesn’t mind, and he obliges when Marci moves in for a kiss. “Marci,” he says to Hope, “is one of my girls.”

“I would have turned him if Matt hadn’t,” Marci says, sounding a little disappointed. “But que sera. We’re all here now.” She grins at Foggy. 

“Who’s the other?” Hope asks. “Of your girls.”

Foggy nods toward - well, the bar at large. “Princess Karen,” he says. “I know, it’s wild. Vanilla bean me picked not only two of the kinkiest weirdos here but the two I have to share with the dommiest domme.”

“Is Karen, is she Elektra’s…”

“Progeny?” Foggy shakes his head. “None of us know Karen’s Maker, she doesn’t talk to him anymore. El just took a shine to her. She’s shine-takeable.”

“That’s not a thing, dork,” Misty calls. She’s settled in near Claire, just relaxing.

“Tell me it’s not true,” Foggy counters.

“Oh, Karen’s plenty charismatic,” she says. “You just said it silly.” Then she glances over at Hope. “Doin’ good, baby doll?”

“Yeah,” Hope says. “I learned a lot tonight.”

“No details necessary,” Jessica says flatly.

“Ignore her,” Trish says, batting at Jessica pointedly. “Did you see anything you like?”

“Yeah,” Hope nods, “but I’m still puzzling it out. I want to try getting tied up some time, but I kinda wanna try doing the tying, too.”

“Aw, alright!” Trish says. “This is the perfect place to play around with that. And honestly, most of us switch at least occasionally.”

“I don’t,” Jessica says. “No fucking way.”

“Well, no,” Trish says, “or Luke and Vanessa, or Karen and Matt, but the rest of us.”

“Karen can, she just hasn’t done here,” Foggy says. 

“Elektra, though?” Hope yelps.

“Weird, right?” Misty chimes in. “Far as I know, she only bends for Vanessa. Maybe some of her other domme friends that aren’t in our circle.”

“Like the one who found me?” Hope asks Jessica.

“Saw you, but like her, yeah,” Jessica says. “I don’t know if they specifically have done that, but people like her.”

“Huh.” Hope considers this, finding that she’s pleased. That the head dominatrix has and occasionally is willing to continue playing on the other side, that she didn’t just set this whole thing up to control people, that’s reassuring. That’s sustainable.

Luke wanders in, carrying a visibly blissed-out Candace in his arms, and Claire glances up and says, “Give her here, mm?”

Luke does, setting Candace across Claire’s lap, and remarks, “You sure you two aren’t dating?”

“We’re not any of your business, whatever we are,” Claire replies, and Candace giggles.

“That means they’re dating, but they’re acting like awkward teenagers about it,” Marci narrates sagely. “Immortality doesn’t keep you from doing that."

“Good to know,” Hope snorts.

By the time that Vanessa, Matt, Dinah, Karen, Elektra, and Colleen (all of them looking fucked out) enter the aftercare cave, the rest have melted into a cuddle puddle. Trish’s head is in Jessica’s lap and her feet are in Luke’s, Luke in turn is nestled into Claire’s side, Claire is stroking Candace’s hair, Candace is sort of lolling against Misty, Marci is all the way leaned back on Foggy and idly petting Hope’s shoulders. “Isn’t this sweet?” Elektra coos.

“Fuck off,” Jessica says, without malice.

Instead, Elektra takes Matt’s and Karen’s hands and leads them to unoccupied pillow clusters before flopping down. “Bear, come rub your boy,” she instructs. “I need both hands for princess.”

Under her gag, Karen rumbles with pleasure.

“It’s not exactly an emergency,” Matt jokes, his voice a little raspy. “You can take your time.”

“I’m not complaining,” Foggy says. “Marce just needs to scoot.”

“You’re such a nerd, Foggy bear,” Marci sighs, but she moves so he can shuffle forward and start working on Matt (he and Karen are laid flat on their tummies; Elektra is already massaging Karen).

This doesn’t stop Elektra from grinning at Hope and asking, “Have a nice night?”

“Yeah,” Hope says. “I did, actually. Weird, but nice.”

Colleen, who’s moved to be Misty’s little spoon, pulls Hope in to be _her _little spoon. “Weird but nice is what we do around here,” she says, kissing Hope’s shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s the sense I’m getting.”


End file.
